


Remus Helps

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Capslock, Dirty Jokes, Food mention, Kidnapping, Knife Mention, Multi, Protective Patton, Protective Virgil, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Yelling, remus is ok in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: Remus tries to  help Deceit.





	Remus Helps

**Author's Note:**

> @ the anon who sent me this, your ask got deleted by accident, so here it is! Its really bad, rushed and messy. Sorry for this trash
> 
> Warnings: sympathetic deceit, sympathetic remus?, knife mention, kidnapping, Remus, dirty jokes, swearing, yelling, caps, sympathetic Roman, sympathetic Logan, protective Patton and Virgil, food mention --> tell me if I missed anything!
> 
> Ships: prince pi-tyon (Roman x Logan x Deceit
> 
> Drabble challenge prompt request. #86- “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

“Remus, what do you have behind your back?” Asked Deceit, but it came out as more of a tired sigh than a question.

I didn’t respond, I was too busy thinking about his plan to help Deceit. You see, Deceit has been lonely, romantically. So I’m going to help him! By kidnapping Roman and Logan. For some reason Double D has his eyes on my dragon witch of a brother. But Logan… I can somewhat understand, but he has a giant  _ stick  _ up his ass, if you know what I mean.

“Remus, please don’t tell me that you have a knife.” Snakey Snake said, sounding really tired. Again, I didn’t respond. “Fine then! Don’t say anything and make me worry!” Deceit then left. I just shrugged and kept going. 

I go to my room and get my plans out of my pants. Oh! I forgot to tell you what was behind my back dear readers. It was a book. Now, I know what you’re thinking, “Remus, you rat, what does a book has to do with anything?” Well, you see, a  _ certain  _ side  **loves ** books. One could say he reads so fast he  **consumes it** . I pick up another book, because another side loves books as well. 

Now time to put my plan into action.

+++++++++

I place the first book in the hallway where Roman can get it. Speaking of that little shit, Roman is walking to his room when he stumbles on the book. He looks at the book, then looks around to make sure no one else is around. Of course, he doesn’t know that I am there, behind a painting. Roman picks it up, then disappears. The book should have teleported him to my common room. If not, oh well. He can find his way to the common room.

+++++++++

I place the second book down on the coffee table in the light sides’ common room. My new hiding spot was behind the TV. Just then, I see the Sexy Teacher. What? I may not like him, but what can I say? Art is art. He walks in, sees the book about astronomy, then promptly picks it up. He also disappears.

I go back to my room, then I skip to the commons hoping that Deceit isn’t there. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Welp, I failed. I run into the common room to see a very flustered Deceit with a very confused Logan on his lap and an upset Roman sitting right next to him. At least I don’t have to get them into one room, that might’ve been bloody. I noticed that Deceit likes to have his romantic partners alive, weirdo. After a few deep breaths, Deceit says, “Why is Roman and Logan here?”

“You see,  _ Two Heads _ , you’ve been lonely for, like, ever. So I brought Mr. Lo-Lonely and Shithead to you.” Deceit shut up after that. “Well, see you all later! And don’t forget to use protection!” I waved then left to my room. Now I can finally have some time to myself….

\-------------

Really?! That little ship Remus just  _ had _ to leave me here with Logan and Roman!? Oh my gods, I can’t. This is too much. THEY’RE BOTH SO CUTE. And Logan is in my lap holy shit, I c-

“De? What Remus mean when he said you were lonely?” Roman asked, looking up at me with those carmel eyes, full of curiosity. And Logan looking at me with those deep, dark chocolate eyes. I’M SO GAY GODDAMNIT.

“Uh… You see ...um…. I  _ don’t  _ have a crush on the both of you.” I lied. Both of their faces had understanding and …. Relief? 

“Thank gosh! I thought you didn’t like me!” Roman said, sighing and leaning on my shoulder more. 

“Well, this does work out, doesn’t it? I do have developed… feelings for the both of you.” Logan confessed quietly. Adorable little nerd.

“Then that settles it! We are all now in a relationship!” Roman announced, “also, move over Logan, you can’t have all of deceit to yourself.” Logan flushed.

I chuckled, “Now, now, now, Princey There’s more than enough of me to share.” 

“It’s because he has two--”

“REMUS!”

“Nevermind.”

Logan chuckled, then full-on laughed, it was the most beautiful thing ever. Both me and Roman looked at him with awe. Logan realized we were staring and then flushed. 

Logan looked at his watch, “Dinner should be starting shortly, care to join us De?”

“I would  _ hate  _ to my love.” Logan blushed at the nickname, he opened and closed his mouth multiple times, unable to say anything. 

“Huh, if it that's all it took to shut Logan up, then I would have done it earlier.” Roman remarked. Logan shot Roman a glare.

I smirked, “I don’t know Roman, you seem pretty easy to shut up.” I lean closer and whisper into his ear, “you just have to find the right way.” Roman shivered and shut up, he also had a crimson blush on his face. 

Logan looks up at his watch again, “Okay, we really should be going.” Roman buries himself into my side, mumbling something about five more minutes. The both of us just make eye contact with each other. 

“Okay Roman, whatever you say.” I stand up, taking Roman with me. 

“Wha?” Roman looks up at me and I start laughing my ass off.

“Holy shit! Were you actually sleeping?” 

Roman immediately blushes, “Maybe…”

“Oh my gods, you are so adorable,” Logan cooed, “I forgot that you fall asleep so fast.”

“Shut up. Lets just go already.” We teleport to the other sides common room, and we find Patton and Virgil hugging on the couch, looking worried.

“DECEIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LOGAN AND ROMAN?!” Patton yells. Yay. I have to deal with the two interrogators of the house. They started asking a million questions 

“Patton and Virgil, Deceit has done nothing wrong, Remus just kidnapped Roman and I to get the three of us together.” Logan sighed.

“Oh.”

“Now, if you excuse us, we will be in Roman’s room.” What? I thought we were going to get dinner. I shot Logan a look saying, “what the fuck?” 

“Sorry De, it's just Roman’s half asleep and I don’t want to wake him up.” Oh. That makes a lot more sense.

“So what do we do now?” Logan just shrugged, we get to Roman’s room, a red door with crowns, stars, and more stuff on it.

We go into Roman’s room, which has height ceilings and a huge bed with a canopy, a desk, a dresser, multiple mirrors, posters, and other stuff I don’t care about. I tried to put him down, but Roman wouldn’t let go of me. 

“Roman, honey, please let me go.”

“No, my deceit now.” 

Logan sighed, “Well then, you’re not getting up anytime soon, I’ll go get the pizza.” With that said, he left. I lay in bed with Roman on top of me, I run my hands through his hair. Then I noticed that I feel RUMBLING on my chest. I look down and see that ROMAN WAS FUCKING PURRING. I FUCKING THOUGHT VIRGIL WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DID THAT. BUT NO! APPARENTLY ROMAN DECIDED THAT HE WILL BE EVEN MORE ADORABLE. 

Mid gay panic **™, ** Logan walked in, “Why do you -- oh, Roman’s purring?” I nod, not trusting my voice. Logan sighed, but it was a happy sigh, “he really is adorable, isn’t he?” 

He then laid next to me and offered me a slice of pizza. I take it and try to eat while laying down with a person on me. It didn’t work so well. We laughed about it, then Logan fell asleep on me. I soon fell asleep after that. 


End file.
